


A primeira vez de Violet Cullen

by anaromanoff



Series: Violet Cullen [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cullen Smut, First Crush, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaromanoff/pseuds/anaromanoff
Summary: One shot do capítulo A primeira vez, da fanfic A irmã mais nova de Rosalie Hale.
Relationships: Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Violet Cullen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609993
Kudos: 1





	A primeira vez de Violet Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Já vou me desculpando porque nunca escrevi um hot antes, então me desculpem se não estiver muito bom!!!

Gatlinburg, Tennesse, 1936

Eu estava me encontrando com Ryan sem minha família saber, há algum tempo já. Sempre quando estava perto de Edward eu tinha que pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não estivesse relacionada com Ryan, para ele não desconfiar e descobrir.

Em um dia, nós tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar em uma rua a noite. Essa noite chegou, Ryan só não sabia que não importava a hora do dia, minha família estaria acordada, eu não podia contar para ele que minha família toda era vampira.

Eu estava no meu quarto quando estava quase na hora combinada para nos encontrarmos. Antes de "dormir" eu já havia deixado a janela aberta, dizendo que queria ar fresco, então não precisaria abrir e eles me escutarem fugindo. Depois de ter tirado o pijama que estava por cima da minha roupa eu chequei pelo espelho onde cada pessoa da família estava. Carlisle e Edward estavam caçando, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett estavam em casa, mas como desde que Rose conhecera Emmett ela não me dera mais atenção isso não seria um problema.

Meu quarto era no primeiro andar então só coloquei as pernas para fora da janela e já estava tocando na grama. Assim que consegui ficar ao ar livre me teletransportei diretamente para a rua onde combinamos de nos encontrar. Lá estava ele me esperando. Fui até ele:

\- Ryan!

\- Violet! Que bom que veio!

\- Como não viria?

\- Eu sei que você viria. Estou feliz que veio. Vamos caminhar até minha casa.

\- Tem certeza que não tem ninguém? - Eu disse.

\- Tenho, eu moro sozinho.

Nos demos as mãos e fomos caminhando para a casa dele.

\- É verdade! Eu esqueci. Me lembrei um dos propósitos desse encontro, contarmos a verdade sobre cada um. Então, em 1933 você tinha 15 anos, e aqui estamos, 3 anos depois, e você continua com a aparência de um menino de 15 anos, e não de 18...

\- É, eu sei... Mas eu gostaria de explicar essa parte depois que fizermos uma coisa. Pois não sei se gostará de mim quando lhe contar.

Quando chegamos na casa dele, era pequena, bem pequena, 1 quarto, cozinha, banheiro e quase meia sala de estar.

\- E então? O que achou? - Ele perguntou.

\- É pequena, mas aconchegante... - Eu respondi.

\- É, mas fico meio sozinho morando aqui, sem ninguém...

\- O que você queria fazer antes de me contar o seu segredo?

\- Isso.

E então ele me beijou. Não foi nada parecido com aquele nosso primeiro beijo, foi muito melhor. O primeiro beijo é sempre especial, mas nunca o melhor, e é sempre bem estranho ter contato bucal pela primeira vez com alguém. Mas esse beijo foi muito além de especial, não sei porque, foi maduro, ambos estavam mais velhos, mais experientes. Mas o beijo não parou, continuou, eu estava com a mão em sua nuca esfregando seu cabelo, seu corpo estava tão quente... E ele com a mão em minhas costas... Comecei a sentir um calor por dentro, mas não bem um calor, uma sensação diferente, como o prazer de beijar, mas muito mais intensa, foi então que eu percebi o que ele queria.

\- Ryan! Eu não sei se eu consigo...

\- Você está falando isso por causa do que aconteceu com sua irmã?

\- Sim! Mas, também tenho medo que possa me machucar...

\- Você confia em mim Violet. Sabe que nunca iria machucá-la. Vamos para o meu quarto.

Ele me deu sua mão e me guiou até o quarto dele. Ele sinalizou perguntando se podia tirar minha blusa e eu disse que sim. Depois eu tirei a camiseta dele cuidadosamente. Foi aí que eu percebi, ele nunca estivera tão forte como estava diante de meus olhos. Não sabia que seria possível estar mais atraída por ele fisicamente, mas milagrosamente eu estava.

Ele tirou suas calças e me deitou carinhosamente na cama. Naquele instante percebi duas coisas: quando fechei as pernas senti que estava molhada, e percebi que eu não parava de encarar seu corpo, sua ereção por baixo de sua cueca. 

Eu levantei meus quadris para facilitá-lo ao tirar minhas calças. Agora estávamos nos beijando novamente, seminus. Eu me levantei, dando permissão para ele tirar meu sutiã, que logo após ter sido removido, foi jogado no chão.

\- Você é linda. - ele me disse.

Eu corei com seu elogio, mas continuei o beijando. Ele deu um gemido quando mordi seu lábio. Logo depois ele pôs uma de suas mãos em meu seio direito, e agora era eu quem estava gemendo. 

Ele foi me beijando da boca ao meu pescoço, e do meu pescoço aos meus seios. Então eu tirei uma das minhas mãos, que estava em seu cabelo, e toquei em sua ereção. 

Percebi uma de suas mãos deslizando até minha calcinha, passou a mão por baixo dela e começou a me acariciar. Estávamos os dois gemendo. 

E então ele tira a cueca. Ele me olha, como se esperasse meu consentimento, e faço que sim com a cabeça. Ele tira minha calcinha, e agora estamos os dois sem nenhuma outra peça de roupa. 

Novamente ele me olha esperando que eu dissesse que sim. 

\- Você está pronta?

\- Sim, Ryan! Por favor!

E então lentamente ele foi entrando dentro de mim. Senti como se fosse um beliscão lá embaixo, e fechei os olhos rapidamente, e sem querer, arranhei as costas dele. 

Ele percebe meu desconforto, para, e me olha nos olhos. Ele espera eu me ajustar ao seu tamanho, e volta a entrar dentro de mim, dessa vez mais lenta e calmamente. 

Quando acabamos, nos enrolamos no lençol e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu peitoral, escutando o som do seu coração. Sabia que amava ele. Aquilo era uma das maiores provas que ele era o amor da minha vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Como falei, nunca escrevi um hot antes, e também nunca li um em português, então tava bem perdida na hora de escrever...


End file.
